The Journey To Stardom
by HeartlessDOTnet
Summary: We will travel down the path of a couple wrestlers who's vision is to change the face of the business. Obviously I don't own any company in wrestling and I won't pretend to do as such. What I do own is my original characters, stable names, original company names, and this story! lol Enjoy y'all!


**A/N So this is the first chapter. The beginning. I am excited to write this. I am not going to lie. I was reading a couple stories in the wrestling genre and they inspired me to try my hand at writing Wrestling fics. This doesn't mean I am going to stop with my Game of Thrones fic. I will probably sit down after writing this chapter and update that one as well. For language and content this story will have the mature audience rating! I write what I feel and I am not going to be bound by the shackles of censorship. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! See! Not to mention FUCK the PG Era this thing won't be PG! Now on with the story!**

Michael: Wow this is it I guess. (As he pulls the car into the parking lot) I hear there will be some WWE scouts at this thing. It's hard to believe because Rick never books anything correctly and he is known to lie.

Bryan: I can't believe he has us in another High School gym! Man this dude is such a fucking idiot. I hate that this is the only fucking promotion in the area we can wrestle for.

Michael: I am just tired of putting on 5 star matches and now recognition. What we get pain $100 if we are lucky?

Bryan: Yeah man they tell us "It's not about the money" but come on you can't continue to get these classics for next to nothing.

Michael: I am gonna be honest with you bro. If there isn't a scout or anything here tonight I am done with this shit man.

Bryan: I feel you man! Let's get in here and see what we are working with.

They get out of the car and grab their bags and walk in to the gym. To their surprise the set up looks actually legit and there is seating for maybe 1,000 for tonight.

Michael: Well looks like Rick is actually doing something right.

Bryan: Maybe let's go see where the locker rooms are.

Michael and Bryan find the locker rooms and see Rick sitting there with a slimy smile on his face. Rick sees them walk in and he looks like he brightens up even more.

Rick: Mike! Bryan! My boys! The two of you are going to make me some money after tonight! You just need to put on a fucking classic and My pockets will be lined up because of you too...

Michael thinks to himself "Great this asshole makes more money off of us..."

Rick: Don't have such a long face you two! You both will make lots of money as well... I know I drop the ball often but look I wasn't fucking around about this scout! There is a talent scout on his way from the WWE. I've been sending them tapes and everything of you two and they finally want to see you live!

Bryan: No offense Ricky but I will believe it when I see it bro... Mike let's get ready to bring the house down and carry this show on our back as fucking usual!

Bryan and Michael motion for Rick to leave and they start game planning for their match and which one of them will go over on this night.

Later that Night...

Announcer: And now it is time for our Main Event! (As he finishes you hear blaring from the Gym Speaks "ALLOW ME TO REINTRODUCE MYSELF! MY NAME IS HOV..." Jay-Z's Public Service Announcement Blares out)

Announcer: Introducing first from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania standing 6 foot and 2 and weighing 225 lbs He is The Alpha and Omega Michael Saint!

Michael makes his way to the ring. He looks around as his theme plays and he walks down the aisle. It's a packed house and the crowd is going absolutely nuts! He finally makes it to the ring. Michael is ready to get he and Bryant are about to bring the house down with this match. The Music stops. There is a pause before you here Bryan's Theme hit! M.O.P.'s Ante Up blasts and the crowd continues to go nuts!

Announcer: Now introducing second from Camden, New Jersey standing 6 foot 1 weighing in at 230 lbs he is The human highlight reel Bryan James!

Bryan walks to the ring with the feeling that they are about to have a very special match. The crowd was insane and the vibe he felt walking to the ring as Ante Up blasts makes him feel like they are about to tear the roof off of the building! He gets in the ring and he and Michael stare each other down. They both wanted to smile because they knew they had a surprise for for everyone in attendance. Rick wasn't even aware.

Michael asks for a mic.

Michael: Now Bryan I know we are probably the best in the business on this roster so let's settle this in a No DQ falls anywhere match!

The crowd goes insane with the idea and start the Daniel Bryant Yes chants.

Bryan grabs the mic from Michael.

Bryan: You want this to be no DQ! Falls anywhere?! I bet you all would love that huh? (They Yes Chants intensifies) Then you know why why the hell not Michael! You got your match!

Bryan gives the mic to the announcer and the bell rings!

Michael and Bryan lock up. Bryan hits Michael with a knee to the midsection. Then grabs Michael's head for a head lock. Micheal fights out with an elbow to the ribs and whips Bryan into the ropes and on the rebound Michael hits Bryan with a shoulder block. Bryan gets up and the stare each other down again. Neither man giving an inch. Michael extends his hand to shake Bryan's hand as a sign of respect. Bryan extends his hand as well but Michael takes the opportunity to give Bryan a left hand to the face knocking Bryan down to the canvass. Michael gives him a few stomps on the ground. He starts to take control of the match. He gives Bryan an elbow drop as well.

While Bryan recovers from the ongoing onslaught Michael gets our the ring and throws a chair in the ring and slides a table in the ring. Michael gets in the ring and pics up the chair and he is going to try and hit Bryan with this chair and end the match early. Bryan gets up to his feet. Michael swings, Bryan ducks it and catches Michael with a kick to the ribs. Michael drops the chair and catches a super kick to the face from Bryan. Bryan goes for the pin. 1-2- no! Michael kicks out and Bryan hits a running legdrop and looks like he want to the top. He climbs the turnbuckle and looks down down and does a moonsault! Michael felt it coming and moved out the way. Bryan lands on his face. Michael rolls out of the ring he looks around and sets up to tables on top of each other. He gets in the ring. He picks up the chair and hits Bryan in the back with it. He hits him again the crown has a mix of cheers and boos because of Michael's heel like tactics. Michael turns Bryan over on his back then runs and springs of the second rope for a springboard moonsault and it connects. Michael goes for the pin. 1-2-NO Bryan kicks out Michael looks at the ref with frustration. He gets out the ring and drag Bryan with him. He whips Bryan into the barricade. He starts to punch Bryan repeatedly. He looks around the ring he sees what he wants to do. He picks Bryan up and picks him up like he was about to hit a vertical suplex but throws Bryan down on the barricade. Michael walks up the steps until her gets to the outside of the ring he looks at Bryan then runs then jumps off of the ring and hits a legdrop on Bryan and he falls over on to the floor outside of the ring. Both Michael and Bryan are feeling the impact of that move.

The crowd is cheering "This is Awesome!" as both men finally make it to their feet. They trade punches neither man giving into the other. Finally Michael catches a kick to the face again from Bryan who then sees the set up tables then pulls the second one down and sets it up on the floor. He lays Michael down on the table. Bryan wants to end this now he climbs the ropes he gets on the top he signals the end is near he goes for the double foot stop Bryan flys off the top ropes and he hits the double foot stop and crashed Michael through the table. The crowd starts chanting "Holy Shit" the both are on the ground. Bryan goes for the Pin 1... 2... no! Michael somehow kicks out! They both just lay there...

This match continues! Bryan makes it up. He rolls Michael in to the ring he wants to hit the double stomp again. Michael goes to the top again he jumps and flew off the top again and Michael moved out of the way Bryan rolls over to hit a clothesline on Michael who just got to his feet he ducked it! Bryan turns around in to a walk up enziguri kick to the back of Bryan's head he falls down to one knee and Michael loads up and hits a super kick Bryan ducks it goes for his super kick Michael catches the leg and spins Bryan around and hits him with the Fallen Angle (Basically a RKO) and Pins Bryan 1...2...3... Its over! Public Service Announcement blasts in the building!

Announcer: The winner of this match by Pin fall Michael Saint!

At that moment Michael looked at the crowd and saw Rick shake hands with some one who looks like William Regal... Michael kneels down to Bryan and whispers

Michael: Aye boy I think we finally made it!


End file.
